The Door: Tales of Love and Loneliness
by maralice-chan
Summary: Jensen Ackles foi rejeitado por toda a sua família ao se tornar um ator de filmes pornôs gays, até que um dia encontra um primo distante na porta de sua casa pedindo abrigo por uma semana. Jensen poderia simplesmente ter batido a porta na cara de Jared, como sua família fez com ele um dia, mas ao invés disso ele abre a porta de sua casa e de seu coração.


**Resumo:** One-Shot da série _Tales of Love and Loneliness_. Jensen Ackles foi rejeitado por toda a sua família ao se tornar um ator de filmes pornôs gays. Há anos ele não tem notícias de nenhum parente, até que um dia encontra um primo distante na porta de sua casa pedindo abrigo por uma semana. Jensen poderia simplesmente ter batido a porta na cara de Jared, como sua família fez com ele um dia, mas ao invés disso ele abre a porta de sua casa e de seu coração.

**Aviso:** Essa fanfic é uma **padackles**. Um tipo de história que utiliza os nomes das celebridades que interpretam a série **Supernatural** e pessoas relacionadas a elas como personagens. Os acontecimentos da fic não possuem real relação com as personalidades aqui citadas. Essa história possui conteúdo homossexual.

I

Jensen se levantou com a cabeça explodindo. A campainha tocava insistentemente agravando as pancadas em sua cabeça. Ainda sentindo náuseas e com as pernas bambas, Jensen cambaleou para fora do quarto chutando em seu caminho latas de cerveja e garrafas de vinho vazias da noite anterior. Sentindo como se tivesse acabado de sair de debaixo de um trator, Jensen abriu a porta ainda com a corrente de segurança no lugar.

– Oi! Eu sou Jared Padalecki, seu primo. – Um homem alto, musculoso, de olhos castanhos esverdeados e sorriso bonito falou exibindo diante de seu rosto uma velha fotografia em que Jensen reconheceu o menino bonito de mechas louras no meio de outras crianças como sendo ele mesmo. – Vim passar uma semana com você.

II

Jensen virou o café recém-coado em duas xícaras. Sabia que tinha açúcar em algum lugar, mas não sabia onde exatamente. Sua cabeça não funcionava muito bem pela manhã, quanto mais quando ele tinha passado a noite bebendo feito um louco para afogar as magoas. Jensen olhou em todo canto até achar o açucareiro. Colocou tudo em uma bandeja e voltou para a sua sala bagunçada e com um primo distante ocupando um dos sofás.

A superfície da mesinha de centro estava toda ocupada por revistas, cinzeiros cheios, latas de cerveja vazias e embalagens de balas. Jensen empurrou tudo para o chão com o pé e depositou a bandeja ali.

– Açúcar? – Ofereceu.

– Três colheres, por favor. – Jared disse estudando com atenção a sala ao seu redor. Jensen colocou o açúcar no café do primo, mas preferiu o seu puro.

– Então você é o segundo filho da tia Sharon? – Jensen perguntou enquanto acendia um cigarro. Lembrava-se vagamente de um menino magricela que ficava correndo atrás dele e de Josh durante as festas de fim de ano. – Veio para Los Angeles para quê mesmo?

– Uma entrevista de emprego. – Jared disse. – Sou programador de dados.

– Ah! – Jensen se sentou na ponta da mesinha de cento de frente para o homem mais espetacular que já bateu na porta de sua casa em muito tempo. Pena que era seu primo. Jensen se perguntou se os pais de Jared sabiam que ele estava ali. Claro que o homem era maior de idade. Devia ter uns trinta anos. Mas vinha de uma família texana muito conservadora e Jensen já não era convidado para as festas de fim de ano da família há um bom tempo.

Aos quinze anos, Jensen assumiu sua sexualidade e chocou seus pais e seus parentes quando disse que era gay. Mais que depressa Roger e Donna trataram de mandá-lo ir viver com uma tia solteirona em Los Angeles. Nas festas de fim de ano, Jensen era educadamente advertido a não levar acompanhante. Mas quando, aos dezenove anos, Jensen começou a trabalhar como ator em filmes pornôs gays, seu pai lhe ligou e deixou bem claro que ele não era bem vindo em sua casa e nem na de nenhum outro parente.

Ninguém nunca lhe perguntou por que ele começou a trabalhar nesse ramo, ninguém quis saber se sua tia o havia chutado de casa antes mesmo de ele completar dezoito anos, ninguém lhe deu dinheiro para pagar a faculdade na qual ele foi aceito – Não lhe mandaram nem mesmo os parabéns por isso. –, ninguém se importou que todo mês ele tivesse que escolher entre comer ou pagar a mensalidade da faculdade, ninguém sequer se ofereceu para lhe dar a mão quando ele perdeu o emprego e foi chutado de seu apartamento por não poder pagar o aluguel e teve que parar de estudar. Ninguém... Era mais fácil condená-lo e riscá-lo da lista de convidados das festas de fim de ano.

– Então você vai ficar por uma semana?

– É. Tenho uma entrevista de emprego amanhã. – Jared respondeu. – Se eu passar, e eu espero passar, vou procurar um apartamento para alugar.

– Sei... – Jensen o estudou de cima abaixo. Jared era mesmo o tipo que lhe chamava a atenção, mas era seu primo. Jensen era religioso o suficiente para saber que aquilo era incesto. Além do mais, seu primo parecia ser bastante hetero para o tipo de coisas que ele tinha em mente. – Você não se importa em ficar morando com alguém como eu?

– Por que você é gay? – Jared sorriu de lado. – Estamos no século vinte e um...

– É, mas eu sou um ator pornô. – Jensen rebateu lhe sorrindo com um pouco de malícia.

– É só o seu emprego.

– Que mente aberta! Tem certeza de que você é da minha família? Tenho lá minhas dúvidas...

– Olha, Jensen, eu sinto muito pelo modo como seus pais e os meus te trataram, mas eu ainda era bem jovem e depois... Bom, na época a gente não tinha muita intimidade para um ligar para o outro e ficar trocando figurinhas...

– Nem temos agora para você bater na minha porta procurando um teto por uma semana. – Jensen se arrependeu do que disse no momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Jared desviou o olhar e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Desculpe.

– Tudo bem. – Jared riu. – É estranho mesmo. Sabe, eu saí de casa e perdi o emprego. Tudo na mesma ocasião. Descobri que minha mulher estava tendo um caso com o nosso chefe. Havia essa proposta de emprego aqui em Los Angeles, então eu só arrumei minha mala e vim. Fui assaltado assim que saí do aeroporto. Eu não tinha uma única moeda no bolso. Nem mesmo para fazer uma ligação. Acabei me lembrando de você e procurei seu endereço no catálogo telefônico. Eu tinha um mapa, então vim.

– Você veio andando do aeroporto até aqui? – Jensen o olhou boquiaberto. – Meu Deus! – Jensen imediatamente se ajoelhou diante de Jared e começou a tirar seus sapatos.

– Não precisa. – Jared protestou tentando afastar o primo de seus pés, mas Jensen empurrou para longe suas mãos.

– Deixe. Eu sei como é longo o trajeto do aeroporto até aqui. – Quando Jensen terminou de descalçar Jared e tirar suas meias, descobriu seus pés cheios de bolhas. – Acho que eu tenho Neosporim no armário do banheiro. Vou pegar.

– Obrigado. – Jensen ouviu Jared agradecê-lo quando ele já corria para longe. Foi até o armário do banheiro e pegou o tubo de remédio. Voltou para sala já espremendo a pomada na ponta de seus dedos. – Deixe eu cuidar disso.

Jensen voltou a se ajoelhar diante de Jared e passou a pomada em seus pés cheios de bolhas. Quando terminou, colocou delicadamente os pés de Jensen sobre a mesinha e se afastou juntando a bagunça da sala.

– Eu vou dar uma ajeitada nessa casa e vou te colocar na cama.

– Jensen, não precisa se incomodar. – Jared protestou. – Eu não quero te dar mais trabalho que o necessário.

– Não é. Eu ia ter que arrumar mesmo...

Jensen juntou as coisas esparramadas pela sala e correu para o quarto. Aquela era, sem dúvidas, a parte mais bagunçada da casa. Não que Jensen fosse um cara bagunceiro. Mas desde que seu namorado o abandonara, ele estava na fossa e tudo o que sabia fazer era beber e chorar. Seus amigos haviam ido ali na noite anterior e ficaram bebendo e fumando até tarde. Depois foram embora deixando para trás a bagunça quando viram que nada no mundo faria Jensen sair tão cedo de sua dor de cotovelo.

Juntando roupas, restos de pizza, latinhas e garrafas de toda parte, Jensen imaginou como acomodaria seu primo ali. O outro quarto fora convertido numa mini-academia e o sofá da sala era pequeno demais para o enorme Jared. O cara tinha uma entrevista de emprego no dia seguinte. Tinha que dormir bem. Jensen arrumou tudo e foi buscar seu primo na sala. Quando chegou ali, o encontrou dormindo. Jensen se aproximou. O cara era enorme, mas dormindo parecia um menino. Jensen foi até o quarto e voltou com um edredom que usou para cobri-lo. Ao menos teria mais tempo para arrumar a casa.

III

Jared acordou se sentindo quentinho, embora suas costas doessem um pouco. Abriu os olhos esperando se encontrar no sofá de sua casa com Genevieve na cozinha preparando o café, mas deparou-se com uma sala estranha com uma paisagem diferente além das janelas. Levou alguns segundos até se lembrar que Gen e Eric estavam juntos agora. Lembrou-se de ter lhe dado um soco no meio do escritório e de ter chamado a mulher de vadia. Lembrou-se de ter sido demitido na hora. Agora estava ali, em Los Angeles, na casa de um primo que não via havia quase vinte anos esperando por uma entrevista de emprego que poderia ser sua salvação ou sua ruína. Ainda pensava sobre sua vida em San Antonio quando ouviu a chave girar no trinco da porta. Olhou para a entrada do apartamento esperando ver Jensen voltando de algum lugar, mas quem apareceu foi um homem alto, pele muito clara, olhos azuis oceano e lábios carnudos e vermelhos como uma fruta madura. O homem estacou assim que o viu. Ele pareceu ficar na dúvida se entrava ou não. Jared franziu as sobrancelhas. Não se lembrava se Jensen havia dito que estava morando com alguém.

– Oi! – O homem disse num tom inseguro. – Eu sou o Tom.

– Eu sou o Jared. – Perguntou-se se deveria se apresentar como primo de Jensen. Se o homem fosse o namorado de Jensen, provavelmente deveria. Deveria, mas não o fez.

– Eu só vim buscar o resto das minhas coisas. – Tom disse apontando para o quarto.

– Vá em frente. – Jared disse.

Jared assistiu Tom passar por ele e lançar um olhar demorado para suas bagagens no chão junto ao sofá. Quando Tom voltou do quarto com duas sacolas cheias, ele parou diante de Jared.

– Se mudando para cá hoje? – Tom perguntou num tom amargo.

– É. – Jared respondeu com indiferença.

– O Jen foi rápido para me substituir, não é? Ele realmente deve gostar de caras altos... – Tom foi sarcástico.

– Talvez... – Jared deu de ombros. Pelo visto aquele era o ex de Jensen.

– Boa sorte para vocês! – Ele disse com um sorriso que dizia o contrário enquanto se dirigia à porta.

– Ei, Tom! – Jared chamou. Tom se voltou para encará-lo. – Talvez você queira deixar essa chave aí...

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Tom enrubesceu levemente antes de tirar a chave do bolso e jogá-la para Jared.

– Tome. – Ele disse. – Assim o Jen não tem o trabalho de tirar nova cópia.

Dizendo isso ele se virou e foi embora batendo a porta. Jared apenas balançou a cabeça pensando no quão dramático era o namorado que o primo arrumara. Poucos minutos depois, a porta voltou a se abrir, mas foi Jensen quem entrou carregando sacolas de compras.

– Ei! – Ele disse sorrindo quando o viu a olhá-lo. – Achei que dormiria um pouco mais...

– Não sou muito de dormir durante o dia. Deixe eu te ajudar. – Jared tentou se levantar, mas os seus pés doíam demais e ele gemeu alto.

– Não se esforce. – Jensen disse largando as compras no chão e indo até ele. Jensen o empurrou de volta para o sofá. – Sua entrevista de emprego não é amanhã? Se ficar forçando os pés hoje, amanhã não vai nem conseguir chegar até o local da entrevista.

– Eu não queria te dar tanto trabalho... – Jared encolheu os ombros.

– Família é para essas horas. – Jensen disse sorrindo quando apanhou as compras do chão e foi para a cozinha.

Jared ficou pensando sobre as palavras de Jensen. _Família é para essas horas_. Mas a família não ajudou Jensen na hora que ele precisou. E isso só por que ele era gay. Durante os primeiros anos da partida de Jensen, ele era o tópico das conversas nas festas de fim de ano. Todos falavam horrorizados do bonito filho de tia Donna que virara gay e fora morar em Los Angeles com uma tia solteirona. Embora fosse convidado para as festas, o primo nunca aparecia. Pouco depois, souberam que ele fora aceito na ColArt com bolsa parcial. Um gay fazendo um curso de arte? Os pais dele nunca o ajudariam a pagar as mensalidades. Quando a tia solteirona morreu, as notícias sobre ele escassearam, mas mesmo sem ela a bomba de que Jensen havia feito um filme pornô gay caiu bem na festa de Natal. Na mesma hora em que recebeu a notícia, tio Roger se levantou e ligou para o filho. A família inteira o ouviu gritando que Jensen era um safado e que a família tinha vergonha dele, por isso ele não deveria procurá-los nunca mais.

Depois disso, nunca mais voltaram a falar de Jensen. Fora pura sorte se lembrar do primo após ser assaltado. E mais sorte ainda encontrá-lo disposto a recebê-lo. Poucas pessoas fariam isso. Mas Jensen havia sido um menino gentil. Quando crianças, os meninos mais velhos não gostavam de brincar com Jared. O consideravam um bebê chorão. Mas Jensen sempre o incluía nas brincadeiras e o consolava quando ele chorava. Mesmo adulto, Jensen havia conservado a gentileza.

Jared sentiu o cheiro de comida. Jensen já estava fazendo o almoço? Que horas seriam? Apanhou o celular e conferiu as horas. Já passavam das onze. Havia chegado no vôo das seis da manhã e caminhara cerca de três horas até chegar ao apartamento de Jensen, levara mais ou menos meia hora para criar coragem e apertar a campainha, quinze minutos até o primo atender e mais dez minutos de conversa. O resto do tempo gastara dormindo e conversando com Tom. Tom... Tinha que falar com Jensen sobre sua visita.

– Jensen! – Jared chamou.

– O que é? – Jensen perguntou solicito da porta da cozinha. – Precisa de alguma coisa? Um remédio para a dor?

– Não. Eu só queria avisar que o Tom esteve aqui. – Jared assistiu o rosto do primo empalidecer.

– E o que ele queria? – A voz de Jensen estava trêmula.

– Queria pegar o resto das coisas dele e devolver sua chave. – Jared apontou para a chave na mesinha de centro. Jensen ficou um tempo olhando para o objeto.

– Fique com ela enquanto estiver aqui. – Jensen disse antes de voltar para a cozinha.

Jared se perguntou qual dos dois havia terminado. Tom parecia aborrecido com a idéia de Jensen ter arrumado outro, mas eram os olhos do primo que apresentavam verdadeira tristeza. Com certeza fora Jensen quem levara um pé na bunda.

Durante o almoço eles conversaram sobre poucas coisas do passado em comum dos dois. Jared falou um pouco sobre sua carreira e Jensen falou sobre a cidade. Nenhum deles entrou nos assuntos perigosos: família, o trabalho de Jensen, a esposa e o chefe de Jared e Tom. À tarde Jensen ajudou Jared a se transferir para o quarto dizendo que ali ele ficaria mais confortável. O primo também lhe serviu o jantar na cama. Jared acabou pegando no sono antes mesmo das oito da noite. De manhã, Jensen lhe acordou.

– Hora de se arrumar para a entrevista. – Jensen disse o ajudando a se levantar. Jared reparou que o primo estava vestido para sair. Jensen percebeu seu olhar. – Eu vou trabalhar hoje. Meu trabalho fica perto de onde será sua entrevista. Vou te deixar lá. Se eu acabar cedo, posso te trazer para casa...

Meia hora antes do horário da entrevista, Jensen lhe deixava em frente ao prédio da Interprise Comunication. Jensen explicou que estaria a duas quadras dali. O celular de Jared havia sido roubado junto com seu dinheiro e seus cartões – tinha sorte de o assaltante ter deixado os documentos para trás –, por isso Jensen lhe deu seu número, moedas para ligar para ele assim que a entrevista acabasse e dinheiro para o táxi caso não pudesse ir buscá-lo. Jared ficou muito agradecido e comovido com a atenção do primo. Jensen realmente era uma pessoa boa.

Após a entrevista, Jared ligou para Jensen imediatamente. Estava louco para contar a novidade. Começaria a trabalhar no dia seguinte. Mas quando ligou o telefone chamou até desligar. Isso umas três vezes. Na quarta tentativa, uma mulher atendeu.

– Desculpe, o Sr. Ackles está ocupado no momento. Será que você pode ligar mais tarde?

– Sabe a que horas ele ficará desocupado? – Jared perguntou.

– Olha, honey, nesse tipo de atividade é difícil precisar um horário...

– Ah, obrigado, então.

– Disponha.

Jared desligou. Queria tanto contar para Jensen. Seus pés ainda doíam, mas ele resolveu andar um pouco antes de tomar um táxi. Estava andando distraído pela calçada quando viu um estúdio do outro lado da rua. Perguntou-se se seria ali que Jensen trabalhava. Sem pensar direito, ele atravessou a rua e foi até o porteiro.

– Oi, eu gostaria de saber se o ator Jensen Ackles está filmando aqui hoje?

– E se estiver? – O porteiro perguntou desconfiado.

– Pode deixar, Hector. Ele está comigo. – Jared ouviu uma voz conhecida. Ao olhar para trás viu Tom em um carro conversível. – Entra aí, Jared. Vou te levar até o Jen...

Jared receou. Tom era o ex de Jensen e achava que Jared era seu namorado agora. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia. Mas de que outra forma ele conseguiria entrar e contar as novidades ao primo? Jared entrou no carro.

– Ele está no estúdio onze. – Tom informou enquanto dirigia. – Você também é ator, Jared?

– Não. Eu sou programador de dados. – Jared respondeu nervoso por estar no mesmo carro que Tom. Queria chegar logo até Jensen para se livrar da companhia do cara.

– Programador de dados... – Tom pareceu ponderar sobre isso. – Nunca o vi namorar gente fora do meio. – Jared não fez comentário. Por uma razão que ele não sabia explicar, não queria desfazer o mal entendido. – É aqui.

Os dois desceram do carro e entraram no estúdio. Logo foram cercados por assistentes e maquiadores.

– Quem é ele, Tom? – Um homem magricela com um olhar faminto para Jared perguntou.

– É o namorado novo do Jen. – Tom disse sendo puxado pela maquiadora. – Ele quer vê-lo. – Tom gritou antes de se afastar. O homem estudou Jared.

– Já trabalhou como ator, rapaz? – Perguntou direcionando seu olhar para a protuberância entre as pernas de Jared.

– Não e nem pretendo. – Disse deixando bem claro que não queria receber nenhum convite. – Eu sou programador de dados.

– É mesmo? – O homem disse com desdém. – Vem comigo. Vou te levar para ver o Jen.

Os dois seguiram por meio de câmeras e cenários dos mais variados até chegarem ao cenário de um quarto enorme com uma cama imensa no centro. O homem apontou uma cadeira para Jared que se sentou ali e esperou que ele fosse buscar Jensen. Mas o homem se sentou em uma cadeira alta e ficou discutindo alguma coisa com um câmeraman. Jared esperou por um tempo que julgou ser extremamente longo, até que as luzes do estúdio se apagaram e apenas a iluminação do cenário estava ligada. Jensen apareceu no canto vestindo um roupão. O homem gritou pedindo silêncio e começaram as marcações da tomada.

Sem notar que Jared o assistia, Jensen caminhou até a cama, tirou o roupão e se sentou ali. Seu pênis estava meio ereto e ele começou a masturbá-lo de forma lenta e sensual. Jared sentiu um rubor se espalhar por sua face. Já vira homens se masturbando em filmes pornôs, mas nunca vira um fazer isso assim ao vivo. E o homem em questão ainda era seu primo e seu anfitrião. Jared abriu a boca espantado quando viu Tom, completamente nu, entrar no cenário e se ajoelhar na frente de Jensen. Seu primo fez um carinho nos cabelos negros de Tom enquanto esse acariciava seu pênis. Quando Tom o abocanhou, Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a gemer com uma voz rouca e extremamente sexy. Jared se remexeu inquieto na cadeira. Ele era hetero, então por que estava começando a endurecer só de ver seu primo recebendo um boquete?

Jared permaneceu onde estava, encoberto pelas sombras e meio escondido por algumas câmeras e refletores enquanto Jensen gravou quatro tomadas de sexo com Tom. Em todas elas, Jensen gemia de um jeito e rebolava com tanto charme, que Jared simplesmente não pôde tirar os olhos dele. Quando o homem magrela, o diretor, anunciou que as gravações estavam encerradas, Jared tentou por tudo no mundo se acalmar e pensar em coisas brochantes para ver se seu pênis amolecia, por que caso se levantasse sua excitação ficaria bem evidente. Estava quase conseguindo amolecê-lo de todo quando viu Tom chegar bem perto de Jensen e cochichar algo em seu ouvido enquanto apontava para ele. Jensen olhou para onde Tom apontava e corou quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Jared. Jensen vestiu seu roupão às pressas e foi até ele.

– Eu não achei que você viesse aqui... – Comentou sem jeito.

– Eu queria muito te contar as novidades. – Jared sorriu timidamente.

– Conseguiu o emprego? – Jensen perguntou empolgado. Quando Jared afirmou com um mover de cabeça, Jensen abriu um lindo sorriso. – Parabéns! Isso merece uma comemoração. Que tal uma pizza e umas cervejas?

– Eu não quero te dar trabalho...

– Não é trabalho. – Jensen disse. – Espere aqui. Eu vou me vestir e já volto.

Quando Jensen se afastou, Tom que os observava de longe se aproximou de Jared.

– Você é realmente um cara bem liberal. – Disse Tom. – Não é do meio e mesmo assim não se importa de ver o namorado sendo fodido por outro.

– É só o trabalho dele. – Jared deu de ombros fingindo indiferença.

– É e ele gozou profissionalmente todas as vezes que eu o fodi. – Tom disse tentando provocá-lo.

– É claro que foi profissional. – Jared sorriu e olhou para Tom. – Quando não está trabalhando o orgasmo dele é bem mais intenso. Mas você sabe disso. Ou será que não sabe...?

Jared se afastou deixando Tom sem palavras e com o rosto vermelho. Não conseguia entender por que Jensen, sendo um cara tão legal, havia namorado um idiota como Tom. O diretor se aproximou dele.

– Ei, namorado do Jen. – Chamou. – Tem certeza que não tem interesse nesse ramo? Cada filme paga muito mais do que você ganharia em um ano como programador.

– Agradeço o convite, mas isso não é para mim. – Jared tentou ser educado. Afinal aquele era o patrão de Jensen.

– Se mudar de idéia, seu namorado sabe como me contatar. – O homem se afastou. Logo Jensen apareceu vestido. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e de seu corpo se desprendia um agradável perfume de sabonete.

– Vamos? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

– Vamos.

Os dois almoçaram em uma pizzaria perto do estúdio. Jared explicou a Jensen como seria seu trabalho na nova empresa. Seu primo escutou tudo atentamente. Ele era realmente um ótimo ouvinte. Quando terminaram de comer, Jensen pediu licença e acendeu um cigarro. Jared não gostava de cigarros, mas achou melhor não reclamar. Jensen estava sendo super gentil com ele. E mesmo sendo tratado tão bem, Jared ainda meio que complicava as coisas para o primo. Tom era um idiota, mas ele achou que era melhor contar para Jensen sobre o mal entendido.

– Jensen, acho que tenho que lhe contar que seu ex e o seu diretor pensam que sou seu namorado.

– Pensam? – Jensen franziu as sobrancelhas. – Por quê?

– Tom me viu no seu apartamento e eu não disse que era seu primo. Também não disse que era seu namorado. – Jared apressou-se a acrescentar. – Mas ele pensou e eu não o corrigi. Achei que ele era um cara muito metido a besta.

– Ele é um pouco metido sim... – Jensen disse olhando para fora do restaurante como se os carros e os transeuntes fossem extremamente interessantes.

– Ele terminou com você? – Jared perguntou cautelosamente.

– Já faz quase um mês. – Jensen disse sem olhar para o primo. – Ele disse que não dava para continuar comigo, por que sou uma pessoa muito fechada.

– Você ainda gosta dele?

– Acho que sim. – Jensen voltou seu olhar para o primo. Havia tristeza em seus olhos.

– Foi difícil contracenar com ele hoje?

– Mais ou menos. – Jensen deu de ombros. – Não é a primeira vez desde que ele terminou comigo. E antes da gente começar a namorar, eu já tinha feito uns dois filmes com ele.

– Talvez você devesse partir para outra. – Jared sugeriu.

– Fácil dizer. – Jensen sorriu tristemente. – Eu sou um ator pornô. Não tem muitos caras por aí querendo algo além de uma foda comigo. – Jensen tomou um gole de sua cerveja. – Estou cansado de sexo por uma noite. Por isso comecei a namorar o Tom. Ele é do meio. Ele tem as mesmas dificuldades que eu para achar um namorado. Mas agora ele já achou outro.

– É mesmo? – Jared estranhou. Pelo modo como Tom agiu, Jared pensou que o homem ainda gostava de seu primo.

– Ele e um outro ator, Mike, estão morando juntos. – Jensen disse. – Acho que já estavam juntos antes mesmo do Tom terminar comigo.

– Esse Tom é um canalha! – Jared xingou. – E ele ainda teve a cara de pau de ficar com ciúmes de você comigo.

– Ciúmes? – Jensen pareceu se animar um pouquinho.

– Você não está pensando em voltar para ele, não é? – Por algum motivo, Jared pressentiu que odiaria que Jensen voltasse a namorar Tom.

– Não. – Jensen negou rápido demais. – Mesmo por que, ele nem me quer. Esse ciúme deve ser só amor próprio ferido. Tom deve ter achado que eu ficaria na fossa por pelo menos mais um mês.

– Ele é um pretensioso. – Jared terminou sua cerveja.

– Mais uma? – Jensen ofereceu.

– Acho que não. Amanhã eu começo a trabalhar, não quero acabar indo de ressaca no meu primeiro dia.

– Certo. – Jensen sorriu. – Vamos para casa.

Enquanto Jensen acertava a conta, Jared apreciava as palavras dele. "Vamos par casa." É claro que Jared sabia que a casa não era dos dois. Era de Jensen e ele ficaria ali por pouco tempo, mas mesmo assim o emocionou escutar isso do primo. Quando chegaram ao apartamento de Jensen, Jared finalmente teve tempo de explorar o lugar enquanto o primo colocava algumas roupas para lavar. O apartamento tinha dois quartos, mas um havia sido transformado em uma mini-academia. Jared se perguntou onde o primo teria dormido na noite anterior já que ele ficara com a cama.

– Jensen, eu te fiz dormir no sofá na noite passada? – Jared o interrogou assim que ele chegou à sala com uma braçada de roupas limpas. – Eu poderia muito bem ter dormido no sofá.

– E acordar todo quebrado para sua entrevista de emprego? – Jensen pareceu indiferente. – Dormir uma semana no sofá não mata ninguém.

– Você está planejando dormir no sofá durante o tempo que eu ficar aqui?! – Jared perguntou surpreso. – Não mesmo. Você também trabalha.

– É, mas dormir no sofá não fará muita diferença no meu emprego...

– Como não? Eu já vi o que você faz. – Jared o interrompeu. – Se estiver como o corpo todo moído de dormir no sofá, não vai conseguir ficar naquelas posições... – Quando se deu conta do que havia falado, sentiu suas faces queimarem, baixou a cabeça e desejou que houvesse um buraco bem ali no meio da sala para poder pular dentro.

– Bom, Jared... – Jensen disse meio encabulado. – Eu só ia dizer que dormir no sofá não faz diferença no meu emprego por que não tenho mais filmagens nessa semana.

– Ah... – Jared, ainda muito vermelho, manteve a cabeça baixa. – Mesmo assim eu preferia não tirar você da sua cama.

– Então quer dormir comigo? – Jensen perguntou.

– ... – Jared olhou para ele com as faces em chamas. Ouvira direito? Jensen sorriu ao ver sua cara de assustado.

– Relaxa. Só perguntei se quer dividir a cama. Ela é uma King size, afinal. Tem muito espaço...

– Ah, claro! – Jared apressou-se a responder. – Seria ótimo.

– Certo. – Jensen foi guardar as roupas.

À noite, Jared se deitou primeiro enquanto Jensen limpava a cozinha. O primo não havia deixado Jared fazer nada para ajudar e isso o deixou se sentindo meio que um aproveitador. Quando Jensen finalmente se deitou, Jared arredou mais para o lado evitando contato. Jensen não pareceu perceber seu gesto ou se importar com ele. Jared custou a dormir. Estava extremamente consciente do corpo de Jensen ao seu lado e de sua respiração suave. Jensen estava deitado de lado, as costas viradas para Jared que dormia de barriga para cima. A todo momento ele se virava para olhar para a nuca de Jensen. Achava um charme todas aquelas sardas em sua pele clara. Dormiu olhando para a nuca do primo.

III

Jensen se levantou cedo para preparar o café do primo. Como não tinha que gravar poderia ter ficado até tarde na cama, mas queria facilitar a vida do primo enquanto o tivesse como hospede. Estava terminando de fritar os ovos quando Jared se levantou.

– Jensen? – O primo franziu as sobrancelhas. – Não precisava levantar cedo. Eu podia cuidar disso...

– Sem problema. – Jensen sorriu enquanto despejava os ovos em um prato. – Vou te deixar no trabalho de novo. Como tenho que fazer umas compras a tarde a gente pode almoçar juntos de novo...

– Eu juro que não quero dar trabalho. – Jared se sentou a mesa. – Já liguei para a minha agência bancária. Eles logo mandarão um novo cartão e eu poderei movimentar a minha conta de novo. Ontem não achei nenhuma agência do meu banco...

– Não se preocupe com isso. – Jensen sorriu ao se sentar a frente dele. – É um prazer ter você aqui.

A semana transcorreu do mesmo modo. Jensen o levava ao trabalho, depois o buscava para almoçarem em algum restaurante e voltava a buscá-lo ao fim do expediente. Jensen já estava se acostumando com a companhia agradável de Jared, quando o fim de semana chegou. Perguntou-se se o primo teria planos para o fim de semana ou se ficaria com ele em casa. Jensen preferia passar todo o fim de semana deitado no sofá assistindo a um filme e tomando cerveja, mas se Jared quisesse sair ele lhe faria companhia.

No sábado de manhã, quando se levantou, descobriu que Jared já estava de pé. Ainda estava na cama quando sentiu o cheiro de algo queimando. Chegou na cozinha bem em tempo de tirar o pote de manteiga do microondas. Jared estava todo atrapalhado com uma frigideira no fogo.

– Só uma dica, primo. – Jensen disse enrolando um pano de prato na mão e empurrando Jared para o lado com o ombro a fim de tirar a frigideira quente do fogo. – Quando for derreter a manteiga no microondas, lembre-se de tirar a película de alumínio primeiro...

– Ah, sinto muito... – Jared corou.

– Sem problema. – Jensen sorriu despejando os ovos queimados na lixeira. – Você não é do tipo que encara a cozinha normalmente, não é? – Jensen tirou os ovos das mãos de Jared e começou a quebrá-los e jogá-los na frigideira. – Eu faço isso.

– Mas eu só te dou trabalho. – Jared fez beicinho. Jensen o olhou de lado. Ele parecia tanto uma criança às vezes... – Queria fazer alguma coisa para você...

– Você pode me levar a uma festa hoje. – Jensen evitou olhar no rosto do primo. Era o aniversário de Misha e Jensen não podia faltar. Misha era um bom amigo. Mas Tom, com toda certeza, estaria na festa e com Mike. Jensen não queria ir sozinho. – Se você quiser, claro...

– Eu quero. – Jared disse rápido. – Qualquer coisa.

– Por gratidão, então... – Jensen disse num tom meio decepcionado.

– Também, mas não só por isso. – Jared se apressou a dizer. – Estou precisando sair. Conhecer gente nova...

– É, mas na festa só vai ter gente como eu. – Jensen encolheu os ombros.

– Só atores?

– Só homossexuais. – Jensen esclareceu.

– Sem problema. – Jared sorriu ao cutucar o primo com o cotovelo. – Seu ex já acha que sou seu namorado mesmo...

Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior para não pedir ao primo que continuasse a fingir ser seu namorado. Uma coisa era Jared ter deixado os outros pensarem isso dele, outra bem diferente era assumir o mal entendido como fato. À noite, os dois foram de carro até um pequeno restaurante na praia. Misha havia alugado o lugar para sua festa. Assim que entraram, muitos rostos se voltaram para vê-los. Todos pareciam muito interessados em seu novo namorado. Jensen apresentou Jared a todos. Em momento algum usou a palavra namorado, mas sabia que todos entenderam que Jared era isso. Tudo estava correndo muito bem até que Tom chegou acompanhado de Mike. Seus olhos se encontraram e Jensen baixou a cabeça.

– Algum problema, Jensen? – Jared perguntou baixinho.

– Vou fumar. – Jensen disse tirando um maço de cigarros do bolso. – Já volto.

Jensen foi para a varanda do restaurante e se inclinou sobre a mureta. Seu olhar se perdeu nas ondas do mar que quebravam na praia. De alguma forma, a festa não o atraia mais. E não era apenas a presença de Tom que tirara o sabor do momento. As músicas, de repente, eram vazias e a bebida não o satisfazia mais. Até mesmo seu cigarro, companheiro nos melhores e piores momentos, tinha perdido seu encanto. Apesar da música, as gargalhadas altas dos convidados chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Em outro tempo, Jensen estaria lá tentando se misturar, interagir. Afinal aquele era seu mundo. O único que sobrara para ele.

– Jensen, você está bem mesmo?

Jensen se virou e viu Jared o olhando preocupado. De algum modo, os olhos de Jared pareciam ser seu farol na escuridão. Haviam passado bem pouco tempo juntos, mas parecia que sua vida havia sido moldada ao lado da dele. Quando crianças, haviam sido companheiros de brincadeiras nos encontros de família, mas agora que eram adultos, parecia que algo mais forte os unia. E não havia se passado nem uma semana direito...

– Jensen? – Jared o olhava de forma interrogativa.

– Jared, o que você vê quando olha para mim? – Jensen perguntou. Jared pareceu estranhar a pergunta, mas respondeu.

– Eu vejo um homem bonito, bem resolvido e gentil. – Jared disse com um sorriso. – Eu vejo um cara especial...

– Eu não sou bem resolvido, Jared. – Jensen disse completamente ciente do tom de choro em sua voz. – E nem sou especial... Quando eu olho ao um redor, tudo o que eu vejo, tudo o que eu sou... Nada disso é como eu gostaria que fosse. Nada disso sou eu de verdade...

– Está falando do seu trabalho? – Jared se aproximou de Jensen.

– Também. – Jensen deu as costas a Jared e voltou a se inclinar sobre a mureta. – Eu entrei nessa por que me vi sem opções melhores. Mas minha intenção nunca foi seguir carreira. Com a grana dos filmes, eu terminei o meu curso de artes, porém isso não fez a menor diferença. Eu queria parar, mas ninguém dá crédito a um ex-ator pornô. Ninguém quer saber se ele é um bom artista ou não. Aí acabei continuando nessa... Dia após dia, filme após filme, um vazio após outro...

– Você quer parar? – Jared perguntou.

– Se eu quero parar? – Jensen se virou sorrindo sem o menor humor para o primo. – Eu nunca quis começar. Toda vez que estou na frente das câmeras deixando que façam o que bem querem com meu corpo, eu sinto como se fosse uma carne exposta no açougue. Se eu pudesse apagaria tudo o que fiz até hoje...

– Não dá para apagar o passado, Jensen. – Jared pegou o rosto de Jensen entre as enormes mãos. – Mas a gente sempre pode começar de novo. Eu sou prova disso, não sou? – Jensen o olhou nos olhos. – Eu tinha tudo. Tinha uma mulher linda, um emprego legal e um chefe que era meu melhor amigo. De repente eu perdi tudo. Eu poderia ter ficado em San Antonio me lamentando, mas eu preferi seguir em frente. Eu cheguei aqui e fui assaltado, mas nem assim eu desisti. Eu me permiti seguir em frente e Deus colocou a pessoa certa no meu caminho para me ajudar...

– Não é meio estranho colocar Deus e eu na mesma frase? – Jensen riu sem graça. – De acordo com meus pais, eu sou uma abominação.

– Eu não ligo para o que os seus pais pensam. – Jared afirmou. – Eu sei que você abriu a porta para mim quando eu mais precisei e não tinha mais ninguém para procurar. Para mim isso é obra de Deus.

– Jared... – Jensen tentou baixar a cabeça, mas Jared não deixou.

– Talvez eu também tenha sido colocado no seu caminho para te ajudar.

– Não, Jared. – Jensen tirou as mãos do primo de seu rosto. – Nós dois... Não tem nada a ver. – Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Jensen. – Você fala de Deus e de propósitos e tudo o que eu desejo é uma desculpa para te beijar e te levar para cama. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível.

– É só isso o que você quer? – Jared perguntou.

– O quê?

– Você só quer me levar para cama? Só uma foda?

– Não. Claro que não. – Jensen estava perdido. Jared tinha o dom de deixá-lo perdido. – Eu quero te tornar parte da minha vida. Quero continuar dormindo e acordando com você, mas sem me sentir errado por te desejar tanto. – Jensen escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. – Droga! Eu não estou falando coisa com coisa...

– Eu quero ser parte da sua vida. – Jared disse e Jensen tirou as mãos do rosto para poder olhar para o primo e ver se ele falava sério. – Há muito tempo te desejo e anseio em te ter de um modo mais íntimo... –Jared sorriu. – Eu nem sequer procurei um apartamento para mim. Eu tinha esperanças de que você me deixasse morar com você. Sou tão estúpido...

– Você só pode estar brincando... – Jensen balançou a cabeça completamente incrédulo. Quais as chances de um cara hetero e legal como Jared querer algo com ele?

– Não estou. – Jared voltou a tomar o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos. – Quando você abriu aquela porta, Jensen, você conquistou meu coração...

Jared se inclinou lentamente em direção a Jensen. Seus olhos estavam abertos e atentos a cada reação do primo. Não o beijaria se ele não quisesse. Estava a milímetros do rosto dele, quando Jensen fechou os olhos e entreabriu a boca esperando o beijo. Jared lhe deu o que ele queria.

Quando seus lábios se encontraram, foi como se o mundo parasse de girar, as ondas na praia se suspendessem no ar e a música da festa cessasse. Foram envolvidos por um silêncio arrebatador no qual só se ouvia o bater acelerado de seus corações enquanto uma língua dançava na outra e os lábios se esfregavam.

No instante em que seus lábios se separaram, Jensen quase chorou. Nunca havia sido beijado assim. Todos os que o beijaram antes pareciam querer algo dele. Todos tinham desespero em dominá-lo, sugá-lo, rendê-lo. Mas Jared não. Jared era entrega. Jared havia se dado inteiramente a ele num único beijo.

Jensen mal se viu ser puxado de volta para a festa pelas mãos firmes de Jared. Foi levado até Misha onde Jared se desculpou por estar indo mais cedo e agradeceu o convite para a festa. Foram embora rapidamente. Jared dirigiu seu carro. Assim que chegaram à porta do apartamento, Jared voltou a beijá-lo e Jensen se viu novamente recebendo tudo o que aquele homem lindo era. Jensen já estava totalmente derretido, quando Jared se afastou dele. Jensen estranhou.

– O quê foi?

– Jensen, abra a porta. – Jared pediu. Jensen estranhou aquele pedido. Ele havia dado uma chave para Jared, não?

– Você tem a chave. – Jensen o lembrou.

– Eu tenho, mas eu quero que você faça isso. Jensen, abra a porta e me deixe entrar no seu mundo, na sua vida, no seu coração... Se você abrir essa porta, Jensen, não haverá mais volta. Eu jamais vou sair da sua vida.

Jensen o olhou nos olhos enquanto enfiava a mão no bolso e tirava a chave dali. Ele abriu a porta e entrou primeiro segurando-a aberta para Jared passar.

– Entre, Jared. – Ele disse. – Entre no meu mundo, na minha vida e no meu coração.

Jared entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Jensen, então, pulou em seus braços passando as pernas em torno de sua cintura. Os dois se beijaram enquanto Jared carregava Jensen para o quarto. Assim que chegaram, Jared jogou Jensen na cama e pulou sobre ele. As mãos se buscavam em toques urgentes e desesperados. As roupas iam sendo arrancadas do corpo sem muito cuidado e com pressa. Seus corpos se friccionavam em busca de mais contato, mais calor. Quando não havia mais nenhuma roupa entre eles, Jared se afastou um pouco apenas pra observá-lo.

– Você é realmente a coisa mais linda do mundo. – Jared disse o devorando com os olhos. Jensen corou.

– São seus olhos, amor.

Jared voltou a se inclinar sobre ele e tomou seus lábios num beijo apaixonado que era pura entrega. Depois concentrou seus beijos no seu pescoço do primo. Jensen gemeu. Suas mãos se embrenharam entre os cabelos de Jared. Suas pernas estavam em tono de sua cintura. Jared beijou seu pomo de Adão passando a língua pela saliência. Jensen gemeu alto. Jared, então, contornou um mamilo com a ponta da língua antes de fechar os lábios em torno do pequeno apêndice rosado sugando-o com força. Jensen passou as pontas dos dedos pelas costas de Jared. Seus lábios se fecharam em sua clavícula. Jared gemeu alto. Jensen o segurou pela cintura e girou seu corpo invertendo as posições. Jared não reclamou. Jensen o olhou de um jeito meio sacana que fez as batidas do coração de Jared se acelerarem. Jensen se inclinou sobre ele e depositou um beijo suave sobre seus lábios, depois percorreu seu corpo depositando beijos por aqui e ali. Quando chegou entre suas pernas, Jared ofegou. Jensen beijou a ponta de seu pênis, depois deu uma lambida longa e lenta. Jared sentiu seu corpo estremecer com o carinho. Jensen se encaixou melhor entre suas pernas e abocanhou seu sexo. Seus lábios o sugavam de forma firme e lenta enquanto suas mãos acariciavam seus testículos. Jared jogou a cabeça para trás quando Jensen intensificou a sucção intercalando-a com uma punheta de tirar o fôlego. Estava quase chegando ao ápice, quando Jensen retirou seu pênis da boca e o olhou nos olhos enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios obscenamente desenhados para levá-lo à loucura.

– Quero você. – Jensen disse apanhando um tubo de lubrificante no móvel ao lado da cama. Jared observou deliciado enquanto Jensen despejava o líquido nos dedos e os introduzia dentro de si, se preparando. Jared não via a hora de possuí-lo.

– Jensen... – As mãos de Jared acariciavam as coxas de Jensen enquanto ele se preparava. Impaciente e louco para tomá-lo, Jared agarrou o primo pela cintura e ambos giraram os corpos invertendo as posições. Jared apanhou o lubrificante e despejou o líquido nos dedos juntando-os aos de Jensen. Seus dedos o penetravam suavemente entrando e saindo com movimentos circulares.

– Eu estou pronto... – Jensen disse com sua voz rouca e sexy.

Jensen apanhou uma camisinha e vestiu-a em Jared. Depois despejou um pouco de lubrificante sobre a extensão de seu mastro. Jared apanhou suas pernas e colocou-as sobre seus ombros se posicionando em sua entrada. Todavia, um pouco de receio se abateu sobre ele. Jensen era um ator pornô. Havia estado com vários homens. E se ele não fosse o bastante para Jensen?

– Amo você... – Jensen disse sorrindo.

Qualquer dúvida que Jared tinha se perdeu quando viu o brilho nos olhos de Jensen. Se o primo havia tido muitos amantes em cena ou fora dela, não importava. Não estava indo ser mais um. Jared estava prestes a se tornar o único homem para Jensen. Para sempre. Ele o penetrou de forma lenta e suave. Não que temesse machucá-lo. Jensen parecia estar pronto para recebê-lo. Jared queria ir bem devagar para apreciar cada mínima sensação de estar dentro dele. Queria sentir cada pedacinho do corpo dele ao ser tomado. Jensen gemeu e retesou as costas jogando a cabeça para trás.

Ao se ver inteiro dentro dele, Jared sorriu. Ali era o seu lugar. Começou a se mover lentamente entrando e saindo. Suas mãos acariciavam as pernas de Jensen e seus olhos não se fechavam nem por um segundo, pois não queria perder a bela visão do rosto de Jensen enquanto fazia amor.

Jensen levou as mãos ao próprio pênis o manipulando no mesmo ritmo suave de Jared. Sabia que o primo estava sendo cuidadoso com ele por que o amava e não queria machucá-lo, mas não existe dor quando se está fazendo amor. Jensen começou a manusear seu pênis com mais ímpeto e velocidade.

Os olhos de Jared se estreitaram. Imediatamente ele começou a imitá-lo nos movimentos. Suas estocadas passaram de suaves e lentas para fortes e rápidas. Tanto que Jensen quase chegava a pular da cama. Seus gemidos se transformaram em gritinhos roucos de prazer. Seus quadris se moviam freneticamente em busca de mais contato com o corpo de Jared. Era incrível como o primo aprendia rápido.

– Jared... – Jensen ofegou. Estava quase lá.

– Jensen...

Foi chamando seu nome que Jared chegou ao orgasmo despejando seu prazer no interior do primo. Jensen gozou junto com ele. Jared se retirou de dentro dele e deitou ao seu lado. Ficaram abraçados de ladinho enquanto suas respirações se acalmavam. Jensen passou as pontas dos dedos elo rosto de Jared.

– Antes de você, eu não via a luz no fim do túnel.

– Antes de você, eu mal me dava conta de que estava num túnel. – Jared disse beijando as pontas dos dedos de Jensen. – Eu achava que estava num mundo de trevas. Quando você abriu aquela porta para mim, tudo mudou... Eu estava ferido, cansado e dolorido, mas assim que a porta se abriu revelando um homem lindo com o cabelo desgrenhado, a barba por fazer, os olhos vermelhos e o sorriso mais lindo que já vi, eu soube que era no seu mundo que eu queria viver.

– Seja bem vindo! – Jensen sorriu. – Não vou te deixar sair da minha vida nunca mais...

– Nunca mais... – Jared sussurrou antes de tomar seus lábios num beijo cheio de amor e de entrega.

– Eu quero parar... – Jensen disse quando seus lábios se separaram. – Eu não quero mais fazer esses filmes e nem quero continuar bebendo e fumando. Quero parar com tudo o que me envergonha, quero deixar para trás tudo o que me deixa mal... Eu sei que ninguém vai levar a sério um artista com o passado como o meu, mas quero tentar de novo.

– Não se preocupe. – Jared passou a mão pelo seu rosto. – Eu estou aqui com você. Vou ficar ao seu lado o tempo todo e junto a gente vai conseguir seguir em frente.

– Seus pais não vão gostar disso. – Jensen o alertou. Jared deu de ombros.

– Se meus pais gostam de mim o tanto que dizem que gostam, eles ficarão felizes por mim. – Jared puxou Jensen para mais junto de si. – Eu nunca irei te deixar e não deixarei ninguém te machucar. Nunca mais...

– Eu amo você, sabe... Acho que te amei no momento em que te vi parado na soleira da minha porta...

– Acho que te amo desde que te vi sorrindo ao me receber. – Jared o beijou. – Você é o sonho de qualquer um...

– Então que esse sonho nunca acabe... – Jensen desejou.

– Não vai acabar. – Jared o abraçou.

Ficaram assim. Talvez realmente não fosse fácil para Jensen seguir carreira como artista plástico. Talvez Jared tivesse que segurar a barra até que ele conseguisse se acertar. Talvez os pais de Jared repudiassem o filho. Talvez... Mas nada disso importa. No momento em que Jensen abriu a porta para Jared, o mundo dos dois se uniu e nada mais poderia separá-los.


End file.
